


Guardián de sueños

by lady_chibineko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 días es tiempo más que suficiente para que tu mundo se ponga de cabeza, tu corazón encuentre dueño y descubras que con el incentivo correcto, puedes llegar a ser mucho mejor de lo que ya eres. Este es un WinterPanther fic, el cual fue escrito para el fanzine Michi Michi. Que lo disfruten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardián de sueños

**Título: Guardián de Sueños**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la película "Captain America: Civil War" basados en los personajes de los Comics de Marvel, son propiedad de Warner Brothers, Disney y todos sus respectivos autores. 

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

 **Dedicatoria:** A Psique, quien me pidió un fic para este fanzine con temática cómic y como yo sé que su amor entre los personajes pertenecientes a los personajes de este universo es Bucky, pues... Para Psique y todos los lectores de Michi Michi con cariño. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Si Stark y Shield se enteran de que está aquí, vendrán por él.- advirtió Rogers con aire preocupado.

Una oleada de indignación e instinto de protección casi salvaje se instauraron en él.

\- Quiero ver que lo intenten.-fue la respuesta dada.

Y esa fue la primera pista, la primera señal de alerta a la que no hizo caso, a la que ignoró de manera olímpica.

Su padre lo hubiese mirado reprobador sin duda, él si hubiese captado ese primer síntoma.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Había pasado ya 100 días desde que James Buckanan Barnes había sido admitido como refugiado en Wakanda, bajo la protección directa de ni más ni menos que el rey T'Challa, gobernante del pequeño pero avanzado y bastante independiente país africano.

100 días desde que el hombre había aceptado el volver a su eterno sueño helado, tanto para asegurar la seguridad del mundo ante la amenaza de un nuevo despertar del Soldado de Invierno, como por la esperanza de recuperar la libertad que ofrecía el ser el dueño de sus propios actos.

100 días desde que sus mejores investigadores científicos y él mismo se impusieran el cumplir dicho objetivo.

100 días de monitorear de manera personal dicha investigación.

100 días de compartir largos momentos a solas con el silencioso, inerte y sin embargo bastante vivo hombre en la cápsula criogénica.

100 días desde que comenzase a tratar a Barnes como el receptor de interminables monólogos que iban desde los resultados del último partido de fútbol hasta sus más grandes preocupaciones y los más profundos miedos que lo embargaban en sus momentos de soledad.

100 días desde que James Barnes se transformase en el centro de sus sueños, sus deseos y su corazón.

¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?

No tenía ni idea, pero había sucedido y no encontraba la manera de dar marcha atrás. Y no deseaba hacerlo tampoco.

~.~.~.~.~.~

En un principio, una vez más, no lo notó. Y es que T'Challa no solo ignoró la primera señal, sino que también ignoró la segunda, la tercera y quien sabe cuántas más.

Y es que todo había comenzado para el gobernante de Wakanda bajo la forma de un respeto profundo, así como la necesidad de resarcir la ofensa que creó al culpar a un hombre inocente por el homicidio de su padre.

Estaba en deuda y debía de pagar esa deuda, así que cobijar al hombre bajo el manto de protección de la nación de Wakanda había sido el primer paso lógico a seguir. Poner lo mejor de su equipo de investigación e incluirse él mismo en dicho equipo había sido una continuación, siendo en muchos casos el único en quedarse en el laboratorio tras el término de la jornada laboral, cuando los estudios más importantes seguirían a salvo aún sin ser supervisados por el lapso de algunas horas; y T'Challa, como el gobernante justo y preocupado que era, les pedía a todos se descansasen tras un agotador día de trabajo.

Las primeras palabras se habían dado de la manera más inocente.

T'Challa había suspirado cansado, había movido los hombros en círculos para aliviar el agarrotamiento y le había dado una mirada de soslayo al único ser vivo presente en el laboratorio, además de él mismo.

\- Hay días en los cuales de verdad desearía volver a ser tan solo el príncipe.- había dicho casi en un susurro, y luego emitió una corta risa que demostraba más que nada burla hacia sí mismo.

Aquello no era algo que pudiese admitir frente a alguno de sus súbditos, no solo porque sería signo de debilidad de su parte, sino porque podría incluso crear pánico entre su gente.

Pero James Barnes no lo iba a juzgar, ni aun estando consiente lo haría ¿Por qué? Porque el Soldado de Invierno sabía lo que era llevar sobre los hombros una carga mayor que uno mismo, y aun así seguir adelante.

Fue en ese instante que T'Challa entendió que no solo había adquirido un refugiado, sino ese necesario oído dispuesto a escuchar, por así decirlo, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Y así James Barnes se transformó en ese confidente que tanta falta le había hecho desde que subiese al trono, y T'Challa comenzó a transformar un pequeño escritorio en un esquina del laboratorio en un espacio personal donde comenzaba a pasar incluso más tiempo que en su propio aposento real.

Si tenía que realizar una investigación, recopilar información, estudiar e incluso aprobar o rechazar documentos de estado, o tan solo pasar el tiempo en alguna actividad de ocio que fuese posible realizar sentado en un escritorio, entonces era bastante probable encontrarlo en aquél espacio, especialmente durante la noche cuando ya todos los investigadores se habían ido y solo la seguridad se apersonaba en espacios de tiempo regulares durante las rondas nocturnas.

Y así los días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas dieron paso al primer mes. Y las pequeñas frases personales y algún que otro párrafo de alguna novela o el dato interesante de algún artículo científico de interés, dieron paso a largas conversaciones unilaterales donde T'Challa comenzó a volcar alma y corazón. Y sucedió sin siquiera notarlo, de la manera más natural.

Así como natural se dieron los primeros sueños, en su mayoría referentes a aquella primera batalla entre Black Panther y el Soldado de Invierno en la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto. Las palabras llenas de dolor de T'Challa y las sinceras condolencias que le ofreció Barnes aun estando bajo su ataque, a la vez que clamaba su inocencia. Sus movimientos ágiles y precisos... el choque de poder entre el vibranium del traje de T'Challa y el brazo biónico de Barnes.

Ese brazo ágil y frío que poco a poco comenzó a meterse a su subconsciente en escenarios muy distintos a los de aquella batalla.

Claro que T'Challa no reparó mucho en ello, por lo menos hasta aquella noche en la cual despertó entre jadeos y con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, mientras que entre sus piernas se alzaba una imponente y orgullosa erección que poco tenía que ver con el curvilíneo cuerpo de ébano que reposaba desnudo a su lado, y sí mucho con la sensación de un brillante y frío brazo de vibranium recorriendo su cuerpo y la pálida piel blanca de un rostro en donde una melena de cabello oscuro y desordenado y una incipiente barba de pocos días enmarcaban unos ojos turquesa algo tristes que le calaban hasta el rincón más profundo del alma.

T'Challa aspiró aire de manera tan profunda y desesperada como aquel que por fin logra respirar algo de aire tras estar sin tan vital elemento por largo tiempo.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro para sacar el sudor que lo cubría, y dio una última bocanada antes de tratar de tranquilizarse y desacelerar los latidos de su corazón.

Volvió a observar a la mujer que tan solo unas horas antes le había proporcionado placer y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro, tras lo cual salió del lecho con la agilidad del animal que le daba el nombre al justiciero guardián de Wakanda.

Se vistió a la rápida y salió de la habitación, tras lo cual sus pasos lo llevaron de manera casi inconsciente hasta el laboratorio en el cual el ex soldado de Hydra dormía aquel interminable sueño.

Se paró frente a la cámara criogénica y tragó saliva de manera notoria.

Los ojos del rey se deslizaron a manera de caricia, reparando en cada detalle de James Barnes, y la boca se le secó. Sus ojos por fin se posaron en el muñón dejado luego de que Tony Stark le volase el brazo biónico a su oponente durante aquella última batalla y las facciones en el rostro del soberano se endurecieron.

Dos respiraciones profundas después, el rey salía del laboratorio con un nuevo objetivo en mente.

Varias horas después, Black Panther volvía a entrar al laboratorio donde sus investigadores seguían trabajando en la desprogramación de Barnes, frente a los cuales se paró y se sacó la máscara para luego colocar frente a los mismos un contenedor donde reposaban las partes del brazo biónico del soldado, que para su satisfacción Stark ni siquiera había pensado en recuperar. Con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a sus científicos.

\- Si los investigadores de Hydra lograron crear un brazo biónico funcional de vibranium a manear de arma y mejorarlo durante más de 70 años, estoy seguro de que ustedes lograrán a partir de esto una verdadera obra maestra.- señaló con orgullo, tras lo cual puso a trabajar a sus investigadores de manera bastante efectiva e inmediata.

Fue hacia donde el níveo soldado reposaba y mientras a su mente volvían las escenas del sueño que tan solo una horas atrás le había revelado aquello que mantenía oculto incluso de sí mismo; T'Challa, rey de Wakanda, se trazaba la meta más alocada y arriesgada de todas.

Quedarse al Soldado de Invierno para sí mismo, pero no como un arma sino como su amante.

Casi podía visualizarlo, aquel que sería el primero de muchos encuentros, un choque de fuerzas y voluntades, y casi y lo hacía babear.

Pero quería el paquete completo, quería sentir ese frio brazo de vibranium quemarlo centímetro a centímetro bajo su toque.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Casi no podía esperar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luego de eso la rutina volvió casi a la normalidad, a excepción de que T'Challa ya no saltaba como gato sobre su espalda ante los pensamientos llenos de lujuria que lo asaltaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia, sino que ahora disfrutaba de la fantasía, anticipando cada momento.

Y mientras tanto siguió pasando sus noches al lado de Barnes: estudiando, trabajando y a veces, con suerte, tan solo hablando de todo un poco, desde deportes hasta sus miedos más profundos, y desde sus pesares hasta todo lo que pensaba hacerle al tenerlo atrapado entre su cuerpo y el lecho, sin escatimar en lo absoluto en descripciones.

Sin embargo T'Challa no reparó, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, en el hecho de que esa era una peligrosa combinación.

Sin notarlo, comenzó a unir lujuria con sentimiento y a evitar otros cuerpos que se le ofrecían sin reparos, pues la idea de otro que no fuese Barnes lo comenzaba a enfermar. Y sobre todo a sentir aquella sensación devastadora, producto de celos, cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a Barnes, quien con el tiempo pasó a ser James en sus conversaciones a solas.

Y una vez más la revelación le llegó de golpe, y fue justo cuando 89 días después de la llegada del soldado a Wakanda, Steve Rogers cayó de improviso con la única intención de visitar a su querido amigo.

La simple visión de un sonriente Rogers sosteniendo una animada conversación con un inconsciente 'Bucky' fue como una patada a su estómago.

¡Que ganas de partir los perfectos dientes que se mostraban tras cada sonrisa! Porque a cada sonrisa, sin saltar ninguna, T'Challa debía de suprimir las ganas locas que tenía de sacudir al rubio idiota para borrarle la alegre expresión y luego sacarlo del lugar de una patada. Porque tras cada frase moría por aclarar que en su país, el único con derecho de entablar una conversación con el durmiente era él mismo. Y tras cada ocasión en la cual el soldado fue denominado bajo el sobrenombre de 'Bucky', T'Challa tuvo que controlarse para no ir a increparle al perfecto y rubio Vengador que quien dormía el sueño inducido no era 'Bucky' sino James; porque Bucky Barnes hacía mucho que había desaparecido, que el recuerdo al cual el famoso Capitán América se aferraba había muerto al caer de aquel tren en movimiento.

Que ese era James, y ya no era nada suyo.

NADA.

Porque el único con derecho de reclamar a aquel hombre en cuerpo y alma debía de ser T’Challa y nadie más.

La revelación lo dejó sin aliento y lo obligó a retirarse a la soledad de sus aposentos, dándole así a los dos amigos algo de privacidad aunque esa no fuese la intención del monarca.

Y así, seis días después de su llegada, Steve Rogers volvía a retirarse del pequeño país con destino incierto.

Tampoco que eso le importase mucho a T'Challa. Él solo tenía ojos para James. Lo observó a la distancia por dos días completos y luego los siguientes dos días se mantuvo metido en el laboratorio como si la sombra del soldado dormido fuese, pues la separación le había dolido. Y porque finalmente había llegado a un entendimiento con su propia alma y corazón.

James Barnes era algo más que un guerrero al cual dominar y un amante del cual disfrutar. No solo era un oído que lo escuchase o un alma que no lo juzgase.

Era todo eso y más.

Era el dueño de su corazón y sus deseos. Era alguien a quien deseaba aprender a conocer, era la otra mitad de su alma, la cual no sabía que había perdido pero que igualmente había encontrado.

Así que la noche siguiente, tras un agotador día fungiendo como soberano, como protector y como hombre, llegó a su espacio en el laboratorio ya desierto por la hora, y tras un suspiro apoyó la frente en el vidrio de la cámara criogénica. Cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro.

Estaba justo donde debía de estar, al lado de James, un lugar en el cual sentirse seguro y a la vez brindar protección.

Sería paciente, sería cada día mejor. Esperaría a que su soldado despertase y entonces no solo podría conocer al hombre que era ahora James Barnes, sino que se dejaría conocer también, se abriría a él en cuerpo y alma, lo cortejaría, lo seduciría y lo enamoraría, y luego le ofrecería no solo Wakanda sino el mundo entero de ser necesario para que nunca se fuese de su lado.

Pero mientras tanto...

\- Mientras, mi querido James, tan solo seré el guardián de tus sueños... así que sueña conmigo, como yo lo hago contigo.

Y se quedó allí, con la frente en el vidrio y una luz en su futuro. Una luz brillante, como la luz que se refleja en la fría nieve que emulaba la piel pálida de su soldado invernal. 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Sí, yo sé que todo el mundo ama el Stucky, pero a mí me cautivó la parejita del rey y el soldado. No me maten. Más bien espero que les haya gustado.

Nos estaremos leyendo en otra ocasión.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
